Eyes That Drive Wolves Mad
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: Derek's point of view from where he first meets Liam and Ramon to the scene with Chloe in the bathroom. What does he really think? How does he really feel about the girl his brother likes? And why did Liam suggest that they were mates? Chlerek - as requested by a guest.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: Characters, story and even the plot belongs to Kelly Armstrong - I'm just trying out a different point of view!**

**Requested by a Guest**

* * *

My hand tightened on Chloe's shoulder as the two werewolves came to a stop a few yards away from us. My body tensed, ready for a fight if needed, but I would prefer it not to come to that. We must be in their territory, but hopefully I could talk them into letting us go. Or at least letting Chloe go.

"We're just passing through," I said with a steady voice. I needed to keep things calm. "If this is your territory –"

The blonde werewolf cut me off with a laugh.

"Our territory? Did you hear that, Ramon? He's asking if this is our territory."

"I know you're werewolves," I quickly explained, "and I know –"

"Werewolves?" The one called Ramon cut me off. "Did he say werewolves?"

The blond lifted a finger to his lips and jerked his head at Chloe. I realized what they meant.

"She knows." I informed them.

"Tsk-tsk. That's against the rules, pup. You don't go telling your girlfriends what you are, even the cute ones. Didn't your daddy teach you better than that? Who is your daddy, by the way?"

I couldn't tell them even if I wanted to. Instead, I just glared, hoping that they would soon get bored and move on. It didn't seem likely though. These two were clearly trouble.

"He's a Cain," Ramon said.

"Think so?" The blonde squinted, examining me. "Guess he could be."

A part of me wanted to ask who the Cains were. But we didn't have time for it. Besides, it didn't really matter. I already had a family.

"If you'd met more than one, Liam, you wouldn't be questioning. That" - he pointed at me - "is a Cain. Three things every Cain has in common. Big as a house. Ugly as a mud fence. Dumb as a brick."

I brushed of the insults, but Chloe didn't.

"Then he's not -" She began before I hushed her. Deep down I appreciated her sticking up for me, but it was an inappropriate time to do so. I needed to keep their focus off Chloe and onto me, and she wasn't making it easy.

Liam stepped closer to us.

"Did you say something, cutie?"

Crap. I needed to distract him.

"We're just passing through. If this is your territory, then I apologize -"

"Hear that, Ramon? He _apologises_." Liam cut me off once more. It was getting irritating. Moving even closer to us, he continued to address me. "You have no idea whose territory you're on, do you?"

I searched through my memories of what dad had told me but came up blank.

"No, I don't know you. If I should, then -"

"This is _Pack_ territory."

I shook my head. I could remember what dad had told me about. "No, the Pack is in Syracuse -"

"You think they claim one _city_?" Ramon said in a mocking tone. "Their territory is New York _state_."

"You do know what the Pack does to trespassers, don't you, pup?" Liam taunted. "Your daddy must have shown you the pictures."

I said nothing. I had never been told things in detail, only that I should stay out of the Pack's way.

"The picture?" Liam pressed. "Of the last guy who trespassed on Pact territory?"

I just looked at him, waiting for the inevitable explanation.

"Your daddy didn't like you very much, did he? 'Cause if he did, he would have shown you those pictures, so you didn't make the mistake you're making right now. The last time a mutt got too close to Pack turf, they carved him up with a chain saw. Then they took photos, and they passed them out as a warning to the rest."

I didn't believe that. Rumours like that are easy to start, and are good for keeping others away. But Liam and Ramon seemed to believe it. And so did Chloe.

I heard her take a sharp gasp beside me, clearly freaked by what they said. I carefully squeezed her shoulder, rubbing my thumb in an attempt to reassure her and keep her calm.

"No, I haven't seem them." I told the boys. "But thanks for the warning. I'll -"

"Who _is _your daddy?" Ramon asked, interrupting me again. Would I ever be able to finish my sentence? "Zachary Cain? You're darker, but you've got his look. You're about the same age, too. And that might explain why he didn't raise you right."

"Him being dead and all," Liam said. "But if it was Zach, then you should _know_ to keep off Pack territory."

"Should I?" I asked, my voice void of emotion. I just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Don't you know how your daddy died? Dumb ass decided to join an uprising against the Pack, got himself caught. Tortured him to death, right up there in Syracuse." He looked at Ramon. "Think tey used the chain saw?"

I had enough of this.

"If the Pack's so bad," I cut in, "why are _you_ on their territory?"

"Maybe we're the Pack."

I almost laughed. How thick do they think I am?

"Then you wouldn't be talking like you were, saying 'their' territory, what 'they' do."

Liam laughed. "Check this out. A Cain with brains. Must come from your momma."

"Do you want to know why we're here?" Ramon said. "A mission of mercy, and we're the ones praying for mercy. See, we hooked up with this kid from down under last year. We quickly found out why he'd left home."

"Man-eater," Liam said with a dark grin.

"M-man-eater?" Chloe stuttered beside me.

"It's a disgusting habit. Now hunting humans? Killing them?" His smile grew. "That's always a good sport. But eating? Not my style. Well, unless you count that time in Mexico -"

I could feel Chloe shaking, and decided to step in before he upset her further.

"So if _you're_ allowed on Pack territory, I'm sure they won't bother me. I'm not causing trouble."

"Can I finish me story?" Ramon said. "So this Aussie, he's not very discreet about his bad habit. The Pack catches wind of it. Next thing you know, all three of us are on their hit list."

"The Aussie dude goes to ground," Liam said, "leaving me and Ramon holding the bag. The Pack doesn't care if we're man-eaters or not. We've had some run-ins with them before so, as far as they're concerned, we've used up our free swings. Batter out. They already caught up with Ramon once. Luckily, he got away. Or most of him."

Ramon pulled up his shirt. His side was pitted and puckered with healing scar tissue. It had definitely been close.

"So now you're heading up to Syracuse to talk to the Pack," Chloe joined the conversation. "Set them straight."

"That's right. Or that was the plan. But it's Russian roulette, see? We throw ourselves at their mercy, and we might never stand up again. Then we caught an amazing break."

He looked at Ramon, who nodded. For a moment, neither said a work. Liam stood their with an obnoxious smirk on his place, dragging it out. I had a good idea what his plan was.

"The break?" Chloe asked.

"I had to take a piss. About two miles north of here. Pulled of the highway, got out of the car, and guess what I smelled."

"Me," I said, realizing the full extent of what was going on. I started to look around for a quick route out of here.

"The answers to our prayers. A Cain?" Liam shook his head. "What did we do to get so lucky? The Pack hates Cains. Bunch of Neanderthals too stupid to keep out of trouble. If we hand them you, tell them _you_ were the one snacking on humans..."

I tensed, ready to grab Chloe and run...

"Thinking of leaving, pup? That would be rude. You bolt, we'll have to grab your girl, hold on to her until you decide to come back and hear me out."

I knew I wouldn't be as fast if I was running with Chloe. Besides, the wolf inside me didn't want to run. It wanted to fight. But I couldn't let a werewolf fight break out next to Chloe, and these two seemed a lot more experienced than me. I haven't even turned yet.

I could feel Chloe starting to panic. I started to rub her shoulder again, in a gesture which I hoped would be comforting.

"It's okay," I whispered, knowing the two wolves would still be able to hear. "It's okay." I knew it wasn't.

"Sure," Liam interrupted. "It'll be just fine. The Pack aren't complete monsters. This poor orphaned kid just screwed up. He'll never do it again. They'll understand. He's probably got a -" He glanced at Ramon. "Fifty-fifty?"

Ramon seemed to consider it, then nodded.

"Fifty-fifty chance of surviving. And even if he doesn't, they'll make it quick. No chain saws for you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Chloe asked. I could tell what she was doing – she was stalling so I would time to come up with a plan to get out of here. She was trusting me and I couldn't let her down, for both our lives.

"Good question, cutie. Why not just grab him, tie him up, toss him in our truck, and deliver him to the wolves up in Syracuse? Because the Alpha isn't stupid. If we throw him a kid who's screaming he didn't do it, he might listen. See, there's only one way this can work. If your boyfriend comes along and voluntarily and confesses."

I snorted at the idea. "Yeah."

"You don't like that plan?"

I shot him a look.

Liam sighed. "All right then. Option two it is. We kill you and have some fun with your girl."

"I'll do the killing," Ramon said. "You can take the girl. She's a little young for me."

Liam grinned. Anger bubbled up inside of me. "I like them young." he said.

His gaze travelled across Chloe and my hands gripped onto her shoulders as I bit back a growl.

"Leave her out of this," I demanded.

"Never." Liam bared his teeth at me. "I was almost hoping you'd say no. Sure, I'd live a scapegoat to feed the Pack. But a little cutie like that, who already knows what I am? That's..." He smiled. "Sweet."

He gave her a look and she shrank back into me. When Liam moved closer, my arm instinctively wrapped around her, a growl vibrating up from my stomach in warning.

Liam put his arm out towards Chloe and I tensed ready for an attach. He pulled away and repeated the action, laughing at my reaction. I knew he was playing me, but I wasn't going to take the chance. Not when the risk was Chloe.

"Check this out," Liam said. "I think the pup's got himself a mate. Isn't that the cutest thing?" I ignored him, I couldn't be distracted. He leaned towards me, voice lowering. "It won't work out. It never does. Why don't you just give her to me now, let me help you get over it. Painful, but quick. It's the best way."

I moved Chloe behind me, wanting to keep her far away from the other wolves. But still not far enough.

"I think he's saying no," Ramon said.

"Leave her out of this." I growled.

Liam shock his head. "How can I do that? Look at her. So tiny and cute, big blue eyes all wide and scared." He leaned around me, trying to look at Chloe. "That hair doesn't do anything for her. I can still smell the dye. What colour is it really? Blond, I bet. She looks like a blonde."

I had to do something; anything. I just needed to get Chloe away from these bastards.

"If I go with you, she walks away," I said. "Right?"

"_No_," Chloe whispered. No one listened.

"Course she does." Liam said. God, I hoped this worked. It was a risk, but I had nothing else.

"_Derek_," Chloe whispered again. We still didn't listen. I put my hand behind me, gesturing for her to be quiet.

"Here's the deal." I said.

"Deal?" Liam laughed. "This isn't up for negotiation, pup."

"It is if you want my cooperation. I'll go with you, but the first thing we do is get her on a bus. After I've seen her leave safely, I'm all yours."

"Uh-huh." Liam rolled back on his heels. "Is your intelligence feeling a mite insulted, Ramon?"

"Sure is."

"You said you'd release her -"

"And we will. Once you've done your part. Until then, she's our collateral to make sure you do. And don't worry, we'll take good care -"

I took my chance, moving forward so fast that I managed to catch them both off guard. I grabbed Liam by the front of his shirt, quickly whipping him into Ramon. Both men went down.

"Run," I told Chloe, we didn't have much time.

She stood there, pulling out her knife.

"Run!"

I gave her a push forward. We needed to get out of there. We now had two angry and experienced werewolves after us. I watch her run off, pleased that she was actually doing what I told her. I moved back into the fight.

I moved back and caught Ramon and whipped against a steel fireman pole, his head hitting it with a twang.

Liam lunged me and I feinted out of the way. Ramon lay motionless on the ground as Liam and I faced off, circling each other. The adrenalin hit me. Liam lunged at me again, and I twisted, but Liam caught the back of my sweatshirt, yanked me off my feet and threw me.

I hit the ground in a slide, pain slicing into me, my lungs feeling compressed. Liam took his time getting to me, enjoying my pain as I struggled to get up, wheezing and coughing as I crawled across the floor.

Seeing Chloe move to come back and help was all the motivation I needed. I shot to my feet, ignoring the pain it caused, and broke into a run.

* * *

**So that's part one. Let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Part Two

**Sorry for not updating sooner :( School keeps getting in the way, but I seem to be onto of my course work, so I should be able to update sooner!**

* * *

We zigzagged through a dark commercial district, with Liam on our heels the whole way. When we finally reached a town house complex, he had to fall back. He didn't want to be seen chasing a couple of kids. He was about fifty feet behind us, but I knew he could easily close the gap when he wanted.

I directed us both to a strip mall on the far side of the complex. When we reached it, Liam was gone. We kept going, though, until we were another to blocks away.

Chloe leaned against the wall, gasping for air. Sometimes I forgot that she couldn't go as fast and far as I could. She wasn't used to this situation. I could see her shaking and knew that she needed to calm down.

"You wanted tips on self-defence?" I asked, recalling her mentioning it earlier.

She nodded.

"The first lesson our dad taught us? If you're up against a better fighter, the first chance you get, surprise him with your secret move..." I leant down towards her ear, Chloe's scent surrounding me. "Run like hell."

It had the desired effect, making Chloe laugh. I watched as she started to relax against the wall.

"So he was as strong as you are?" She asked.

"Whatever those scientists tweaked, it wasn't my strength. He might have been smaller than me, but he was just as strong, and he's got a lot more fighting experience. I was seriously outclassed." I frowned in memory of the fight, and wiped off a bit more gravel that had embedded in my aching chin. "You aren't the only one who's going to need training. My dad taught me to use my strength to my advantage. Only that doesn't work fighting other werewolves."

Feeling the ache of my body increase, I rolled my shoulders before pushing my hair out of my eyes. "We'll catch our breath, but then we need to move. Once he figures out he lost us, he'll go back and pick up our trail."

"I'm good," she told me, straightening. "Any time you want to go -"

Something moved above our heads and I figure landed a few feet behind me. I knew it was Liam.

"Your boy's not quite ready to leave, cutie. He has some business to finish first."

He hit me before I had a chance to move, sending me reeling. I could feel my blood drip down my face.

I let go and lost myself into the fight, primal urges taking over. I hit him and we both went on the ground, each trying to get a grip on the other. Fists went flying and blood was dripping from both of us. Pain washed through me, my limbs aching and throbbing.

I sensed Chloe hovering on the sidelines and lost my concentration.

In that second, Liam got me on my knees, in a headlock, his free hand tightly gripping my hair. He yanked my head back, and from the corner of my eye I saw Chloe running at us, knife out. It obviously hit its target as Liam let out a howl.

I heard a crack and saw Chloe flying backwards. I heard someone shout her name, before realizing the noise was coming from me. I watched dumbly as she hit the wall before pulling myself from Liams weakening grasp.

I managed to grab her before she hit the ground.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, feebly pushing at me to let go.

I stayed put, ready to catch her as she got her footing, wobbled, and found it again.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

Liam lay behind me, writhing on the ground, snarling as his blood pooled on the floor. We had to leave now.

I grabbed Chloe's arm and we took off.

* * *

**Only short, but the last part should be coming soon (the bathroom scene :D) **


	3. Part Three

This time I knew no one was chasing us, but it didn't matter. We just kept running, getting some distance between us and them. Liam would be after us as soon as he was able.

But we couldn't keep running. Chloe had been injured, and I needed to check the extent of her injuries. I couldn't take her to a hospital, the Edison Group would be looking out for that.

"We need to get you to a bathroom," I decided as we rounded a building.

"Me? I'm-" Chloe started to protest, but I wasn't leaving room for an argument. I needed to know that she was okay.

"We _need_ to get you to a bathroom."

"He's going to follow our trail. We have to trick him."

"I know. I'm thinking." Maybe if we split up, I could get him to just follow me. I couldn't guarantee it though. Liam seemed like the type of guy who would want revenge on Chloe before making peace with the pack. Damn.

"Climb on the curb and walk along the edge," Chloe said. My head snapped up to look at her.

"What?"

"Just do it." she told me.

We jogged along the curb until she grabbed my arm and lead me to the door or a small apartment building. She pulled on the door knob, only to discover that it was locked.

"Can you break it?"

I nodded, wiped the blood on my hands off on my jeans, then grabbed the knob. I yanked it and the door swung open. We went inside, circled around a bit, then came back out.

"Now we'll follow the path we came on," Chloe said. "Along the top of the curb. Backtrack."

So we did. When we got back to the curb, Chloe pointed to a huge puddle. "We're going to cut through."

I nodded, understanding.

"So he'll reach this, keep following our trail and think we're somewhere in that apartment, not realizing we doubled back on our tracks. Smart."

Why hadn't I thought of that?

Wading ankle deep through the frigid water, I had realized that I needed to step up if I was going to look after Chloe. We were dealing with an experienced wolf. Once we reached the other side, I got us downwind so Liam couldn't smell us.

I noticed a coffee shop and pulled Chloe inside. Thankfully, there were only a few people inside, all clustered at the counter. No one even bothered to look up as we made a beeline to the bathroom.

Deciding it would seem less weird, I took Chloe into the men's room and locked the door. I quickly hoisted her onto the counter, before she could protest about out location. I cleaned my hands of all blood. Dad had once told me how werewolves were made, but I wasn't going to risk anything. Not with Chloe. I pushed my blood covered sleeves up to my elbows to keep them out the way.

"Uh, Derek..."

I ignored her and ran a paper towel under a sink, and took hold of her chin, lifting it up and carefully wiping her face, getting rid of every drop of blood.

"Derek? I'm not hurt."

"You're covered in blood." I explained.

"But it's not mine. Honest. It's from -"

"The werewolf. I know." Finished with her face, I picked up her hand and started cleaning it. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I kind of liked the contact. "That's why I have to get it off."

"Derek? Are you okay?"

I kept scrubbing. "There are two ways to become a werewolf. Either you are born one or you are bitten by one. If you get the saliva into your bloodstream, it's like a virus."

"Blood, too?"

"Dad says no, it's just saliva. But he could be wrong, and you've got cuts and scrapes and blood all over."

She just kept her mouth shut and let me clean. I continued wiping her down. I the silence, all I could here was her heartbeat, only just starting to calm down.

"Stop fidgeting, Chloe." I broke the silence.

She didn't speak up again until I had finished wiping her down.

"Okay, now on to you."

"Take off your jacket and sweatshirt."

"Derek, I'm _clean_. Trust me, I've never been this clean."

"You've got blood on your cuffs." I pointed out.

She started to take her jacket off, then stopped.

"It's caught -" she started to say.

I reached out to help, and gave the jacket a tug. The chain of her necklace snapped and the pendant dropped. Swearing, I managed to grab it before it hit the ground.

"- on my necklace." She trailed off.

I swore again. I knew how important the necklace was too her, but I still broke it.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"The girl in the alley grabbed it," Chloe told me, though I wouldn't be surprised if she was lying to make me feel better. Chloe was like that. "The clasp was probably weak. No biggie."

I looked down at the pendant, still grasped in my hand. I looked different. It almost looked blue.

"Wasn't this red before?" I asked.

"I-I think it's some kind of talisman. My mom gave it to me, to ward off bogeymen – ghosts, I guess."

"Huh." I said. It made sense. I handed it back to her. "Better keep it on you then."

I put the pendant into her pocket and took off her sweatshirt, and rolled up her sleeves. It looked like no blood had seeped through, but I made sure by making her wash her forearms.

"Okay," she said. "_Now_ can we take care of the guy who was actually _in_ the fight? There's a lot of blood. It seems to be mostly from your nose."

"It is." I admitted.

"You got hit in the chest a few times. How are your ribs?"

"Maybe bruised. Nothing critical." I brushed it off, trying to get away with it.

"Shirt off." She commanded.

I sighed. It seemed unnecessary, but I knew I couldn't argue after everything that I had done making sure that she was okay.

"If you want me to leave, so you can look after it yourself..." Chloe offered. I contained my smirk.

"Nah."

I pulled off my sweatshirt and folded it on the counter. Chloe poked and prodded my ribs, but obviously decided that there was no major damage.

"Okay, your nose. Is it broken? Does it hurt?"

Now that she'd mentioned it, I realized that it did hurt. A lot.

"Even if it was broken, there's nothing you can do."

"Let me check your eyes."

I grumbled a protest, but let her continue. When she informed me that I would have a shiner, I just grunted. I had already figured I would.

"You have dirt in your cheek. Let me-"

"No." I didn't want to get any of my blood on her.

I caught Chloe's hand before she could come near my face. Taking the cloth she had been holding, I wiped the dirt out myself. The gravel left an impressive gouge behind.

"You're going to need to get that checked out."

"Yeah." I stared at myself in mirror, assessing every feature. I was covered in dirt, grime and blood. Noticing Chloe watching, I stepped back from the mirror and took another wet paper towel from her and started to clean my neck and collar.

"Still got that deodorant?" I asked hopefully.

Thankfully she did. I continued washing.

"In the playground," she said, "when you were negotiating, you weren't serious, right? About going with them? It was a trick."

I didn't answer.

"Derek?"

I still couldn't look up. Instead I just reached over and got a fresh towel.

"Did you hear _anything_ they said?" she pressed.

"About what?" I snapped. "Hunting humans for sport? Eating them?" I was... scared. Not of Ramon and Liam. I was scared of myself. What if it was like that for everyone? What if, when I finally turned, I could no longer control myself? "Yeah, I caught that part."

"That doesn't have anything to do with you."

I finally managed to lift up my eyes to look at her. "No?"

"Not unless being a werewolf transforms you into a wolf _and_ a redneck moron."

I simply shrugged and ripped off more paper towels. She didn't know any more than I did.

"Do you want to hunt humans, Derek?"

"No."

"Do you think about it?"

"No."

"How about eating them? Do you think about that?"

My brows furrowed in disgust at the idea. "Of course not!"

"Do you ever dream about killing people?"

I shook my head. "Just deer and rabbits." I admitted. Seeing Chloe's confused frown, I explained. "For the last few years I've been dreaming of being a wolf. Running in the forest. Hunting deer and rabbits."

"Right. Like a _wolf_, not a man-eating monster."

I went back to cleaning.

"So why would you ever let these guys take you to-" Chloe stopped. "The Pack. Is that what you wanted? Tell them you'll go, and after they release me, tell the Pack the truth and use that as a … an introduction? Meet them? Be with your own kind?"

"No. That doesn't matter to me. Dad says it does to other werewolves. It mattered to the other boys – they hated anyone who wasn't one of us. Me? I don't care. The only reason I'd want to meet a werewolf would be the same reason you'd want to meet a necromancer. To talk, get tips, training, whatever. Preferably from one who doesn't think hunting humans makes good sport."

"Like this Pack. They kill man-eaters and they don't seem that thrilled about man hunters. Is that what you thought? You could go up to them and they'd help you? When I asked if you were listening to those two goons, that's the part I meant – about the Pack. What they'd do to you. Killing werewolves with chain saws and stuff."

I snorted.

"You don't believe it, then." I could see her visibly relax. "No one would do that. Cut someone up with a chain saw and pass around photos? Those guys were just trying to scare you"

"No," I argued. "I'm sure there are photos. And I'm sure those guys _believe_ the Pack carved someone up. But the photos must be fakes. You can do that kind of stuff with special effects and make up, can't you?"

"Sure, but why?"

"For the same reason you just said. To scare people. Liam and Ramon think the Pack really did it, so they steer clear of its territory. Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

"But would you ever think of it yourself?"

I frowned again. "Of course not."

"But you considered entrusting your life to people who would? Werewolves who play judge and jury for their own kind? Torture and kill other werewolves? Knowing that, you'd go to them, pretend you killed humans, and hope they'd go easy on you because you're just a kid? Or were those odds okay with you? If they decided you didn't deserve to live, maybe they'd be right?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't sure what I should say. Truthfully, I didn't have a death wish, but if the choice came down between my life or Chloe's life? I would chose to save Chloe every time.

"Derek!"

I through the used paper towel in the bin and decided to give her half the truth. "No, I don't have a death wish, okay?"

"You'd better not." It warmed my heart that she seemed genuinely concerned for me. No one, apart from Simon or Dad, ever had.

"I don't, Chloe." I spoke softly, looking her in the eye, wanting to take away her worry. "I mean it. I don't."

Our eyes locked. Her scent surrounded me. My eyes flickered to her lips.

Chloe's head turned, breaking the spell. "Good."

What was I thinking? I knew how much this girl meant to my brother. But – no. I couldn't think like that. Chloe and Simon deserve each other.

I backed up. "We gotta go."

Chloe just nodded and slid off the counter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought.**

**And if there is any scene in particular that you want me to do in Derek's p.o.v then feel free to give me your suggestions via review or PM.**


End file.
